The present patent application relates to an improved beach sandal of the type generally known as a flip-flop.
As it is known, beach sandals commonly known as flip-flops have been available on the market for some time. These sandals, generally of monolithic structure, feature a thin, one-piece sole with an attached strap which engages the foot between the first and second toes with little or no support to the rest of the foot.
Although very popular, traditional flip-flop beach sandals have, however, shown some functional disadvantages. The first one is due to the monolithic structure comprised of rubber or plastic and the lack of comfort associated with this composition.
Additionally, traditional flip-flop beach sandals have provided little or no support to the heel area of the foot, allowing the heel portion of the sandal to separate from the bottom heel portion of the foot, creating a safety problem while walking or running.
The purpose of the present invention is to realize a thin sandal (approximately 2.5 mm.) particularly adapted for reef and river walking. Comprised of two layers, a sponge top layer overcomes the lack-of-comfort issue associated with the prior art. A bottom sole layer made of rubber is bonded to the top layer by means of a PVC border. A continuous elastic strip is provided to create straps for engaging the front portion of the foot between the first and second toes and the heel portion of the foot by means of an adjustable heel member.
Because of its light weight (4 ozs.) and thinness (approximately 2.5 mm.), the novel sandal can be slipped into a user""s pocket when he is swimming, surfing, etc. For example, in Indonesia, most surfing spots have reefs which must be negotiated prior to getting to the water. Thus, a user wears the sandal to protect his feet from the sharp coral until he reaches the water, at which point he slips the sandals into his pocket and surfs in his bare feet.
As an additional feature of this novel design, in case the sandals are dropped, due to their buoyancy, the novel sandals float on the surface of the water.
The novel adjustable heel member enables the user to create a snug fit in the heel area of the foot thus overcoming the safety problem associated with the prior art.